Hate,Fight,Love
by TheJab800
Summary: "Plz Plz"Dont Flame me its my first time writing this thks.


**CH:1"The Fight!"**

As Naruto jumps from branch to branch chasing down one of the Akatsuki members the thought of Sasuke fell into his mind then started to gain speed almost instantly caching up with him.

The Akatsuki member threw back some shruikens hoping to slow Naruto all it did was piss him off.

"**HEY YOU ASSHOLE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN AND QUIT THROWING SHIT AT ME!"** Naruto yelled out.

The Akatsuki member stoped,Naruto did couldn't tell who the member really was but he took a while guess.

**Sasuke...if thats you Sasuke im gonna take you back to the leaf village no mater what.**Said Naruto as the Akasuki member pulled down his hood.** im not that little brat Sasuke, the names Tobi and I'M A GOOD BOY!**

Naruto's eyes widen.**Damn it.**Naruto thought to him self.**Damn it allll!.**Naruto yelled losing control of his body .The kyuubi's chakra flowing threw his veines. **what? the Kyuubi!**

**So...so you are the one who is the kyuubi jinchuriki...Hm **Tobi seid.

Than Naruto started agresively throwing random punches ,all which hit Tobi

Than Tobi jumped back a few feet,panting heavily as he wiped blood off of his face.

**Err...he's tougher then i thought. **Tobi said to himself.

**Well no more playing around this ends here I think...! **Tobi told Naruto.

Naruto charges at Tobi throwing more random punches and kick but this time Tobi dodged every hit than teleported behind him and whispred..."**Tobi's a good boy!**"

**FUCK YOU!**Naruto yelled as he tured around to punch he wasn't there.

"**Youuuuuuuuhooooooo, im up here!**"Tobi yelled down at Naruto.

**"GOD DAMN YOU WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING!"**Naruto yelled.

**Running...im not runing.**Tobi said

**Hmhmhmmm...**The kyuubi laughs evilly in Naruto's mind.

**Let me help you KIT! **kyuuby said to Naruto

Naruto nodded as he began to transform. His nails turned to claws, fangs growing larger, his hair getting spikier, and his eyes glowing red.

**Hmm?so this is the kyuuby's power huh?**Tobi said in his mind

But he failed to noticed Naruto attacking the tree he was on

Naruto (now turned Kyuubi) jumping up and punching Tobi right in the face,making him fly in the air.

He caught his balance and landed on a tree

**"AAAAGGH FUCK MY FACE"!YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO WATCH OUT YOU ALMOSED HIT ZETSU TOO!" **Tobi yelled out giving away Zetsu's location."**oops" **Tobi sed to him self

**Errr,you...fucking...idiot.**Zetsu said to Tobi.

Naruto noticed Zetsu coming out the tree he destroyed.

Naruto growled out loudly at him, obviously angry then suddenly appearing behind him. Zetsu in shok turned around half way then Naruto punched him in the back of his head making zetsu fly across the forest making Zetsu hit every tree in his path knocking him out,Naruto looks up at Tobi then Tobi freak out just by looking at Naruto's face knew Naruto wanted to kill him but then he had an idea.

**All right time for the Mangekyo **Tobi thot to him self

**_Amaterasu__!_**

Naruto instently jumped up to Tobi,then punched him in the stomic then Tobi freaks out than starts looking around for him.

Tobi comes out of where he was hiding,and then Naruto spots him..

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOOOOOU!"** Naruto yelled while charges towards Tobi and the hit went right through him and then he turns around shocked.

**Hahahaaa..I got you**.Tobi seid

**What...Aaaagh...**

**Where am I...so...confused; pain flowing thew my body...why...It hurts..."DAMN!" my chest,it burns every thing...spining...getting...dizzy.**Naruto loses consciousness.

Zetsu appears behind Tobi and said**"The battle appear to be over,we have done it master Ma...Dont finish that sentence Zetsu.**Tboi interupted

**Sorry master Tobi...**Zetsu said

**Lets go get the kyuubu..Aaaaaagh,.. My head..It hurts...**

**Master Tobi are you alright?**zetsu asked

**Forget about the go back to base and tend to my wounds.**Tobi seid regretivly

Tobi teliported away as Zetsu went into the ground

(/Inside Naruto's mindscape/)**  
><strong>

_**Kit..Kit..Wake up Kit...we still need to kill so let your anger free "KIT...WAKE UP!" use that anger and convert it to hate and kill who gets in you'r way **_the kyuuby told to Naruto.

**No I can't I won't take that risk. **Naruto reply back

Naruto woke up a cupple miuts latter,than he got up and started heding back to Konohagakure. But first he stoped at a river to wash the blood off him and cool off a bit befor he gets back cus ther is meny inisens. And he did not want to heart any one,then Naruto herd a strang sound.

**!****"WHO GO'S THER!"**Naruto yelled

A humen like figuer came out of a tree but still in the dark he seemed to be whering a Naruto can not see who it is yet...

**Well thats it for now (Who is the strang person in the shadows stay toon and find out in ("The Stranger")) **

**My bro helped me with this story hope u liked sorry for the crappy ending but i had to give you some thing to look forword too. :P :)(: **

**Also sorry for making it soo short im almost done with Ch.2 thow it will be longer I promess. :)**

**Review:what parings do ya want in my story heres a list? pic 2 pars  
><strong>

**Naruto/Sakura**

**Naruto/Heninata**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Lee/Tenten**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

****Shikamaru**/Ino**

**Sasuke/karin**


End file.
